The present invention relates to a table conveyor which is driven by a chain.
Recently, in the assembly line of electrical and other appliances, conveyors are used. Semiproducts are continuously fabricated into products while being transferred by conveyors from process to process. In such a continuous line, a belt conveyor or a roller conveyor with tables thereon has been used. However, for a belt conveyor, there has been a problem in which it is impossible to stop only one semiproduct among many of them, because, in this case, all semiproducts to be fabricated are transferred at the same time on the same belt. For a roller conveyor, there has also been a problem in which it needs another conveyor to return the transferred tables to their original position and, as a result, a large amount of area is needed for the installation thereof. On the other hand, a table conveyor is capable of moving the table thereon by partial use of a chain conveyor. In such a table conveyor, however, there has been a problem in which its monolithic plate-like table needs a special return device, which accordingly make the total system large and expensive.